A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by DivineRose2392
Summary: Kissing. Stripping. Sex. Love. SoraxKairi LEMON! Do not read if you cannot handle adult themes. NO FLAMES! AGAIN IT'S A LEMON!


It had started with a simple conversation at the house that the original king, before_ his _reign, gave to him as a safe haven. It was a humid evening and the rain was loud as it hit the roof. The two of them were talking about the years they've spent; how long their friendship has been lasting. Friendship? This wasn't supposed to be friendship. Sora hated using that word. He wanted to be more than friends with her. As she leaned up against the wall, he put his thoughts on hold.

His eyes traveled from her crimson, shoulder length hair, to her pale skin with a shade of pink of across her cheeks; she had beautiful, plump lips, and a pointed nose that could only work for, no one else could pull it off. He stared into her blue eyes that had a twist of violet in them.

She stared at him for a moment, completely speechless. Her hands were resting on his forearms, for she was trying to snap him out of his trance.

His hands somehow made their way to his shoulders, and she seemed confused for a moment, but didn't say anything. He traced her slender shoulders with his hands. They moved down her smooth arms, until his hands reached hers.

"Sora," she whispered. But he didn't respond. He then moved his hands to her small waist. Her waist was just as slender as her shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered her name in her ear softly.

The two of them were young adults, knowing what their limits were. But Sora's hormones were running through his blood stream, and were pumping into his heart. He then stared into her innocent eyes. Innocence. Did he really want to take that away from her?

She wrapped his arms around his neck, and her fingers were tangled in his spiky brown hair. For the eighteen years that he's been alive, he's never felt this emotion before. The hesitation that was building up in his chest and it got him aroused. He could taste her sweet breath that tasted like mint. Her skin smelled like cherry blossoms. The tip of his nose just grazed her skin, and he breathed in her scent.

Sora could hear her breathing quicken as he pulled her closer to him. He breathed on her skin and she gasped. He smirked secretly in his head, knowing that he was arousing her too. But she felt like she was trying to resist him, knowing that being with him was wrong on so many levels. He was the King after all. And he was in love with her so much. He pressed his ear to her chest and listened to her heart beat. It was racing and it was loud. He seemed amused by her change of emotions.

He then stared into her eyes again. He could see that she was craving for him. He had turned her from an innocent girl to a demon ready to prowl. He felt terrible. _Too fast, _he thought. The innocence was fading and coming back in her eyes. There was no way out of this. She was his; her heart was apart of him at one point; their souls were intertwined.

He wanted her bad. He hesitated for a moment, and then made a move. His lips landed upon hers softly. She pulled him closer to him and kissed him back gently. The thought of innocence left his mind. Love was the only thing ringing in the room. It wasn't lust. He wanted _her. _Not her body. Though her body was very beautiful, it was _her _that appealed to him more.

He was enjoying her kisses on his lips. They tasted amazingly sweet, and they were filled with a loving desire for him. He pulled away to breathe. No one has ever made him feel this way before. He didn't know what to say to her, but the truth.

"Kairi," he panted. Kairi was trying to catch her breath. He then took her cold hands in his warm ones, and kissed her wrists. He then leaned forward, pushing her against the wall, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." He felt her fingers intertwine with his. She smiled softly.

"My heart is yours, Sora. It always has been," she said breathlessly. He stopped viewing her as a victim of the innocence, and started to view her as his soul mate that he has been longing for. All this time, she has been standing in front of him; there has been a spark, but the spark didn't start the fuse.

He always felt hope around her; when he saw her on the beach that day, she was waving to them. He remembers running up to her, getting tackled by his friends. Sure, it was good to see them, but he wanted to see her.

_"We're back," he said to her with a smile. She stuck out her hand with a lovely smile on her face and said, "You're home." He took her hand, and could feel the spark light the fuse. _

He _wanted _to kiss her all over. Her skin was so soft and forbidden. She was a sin to kiss. He started to kiss her again, but this time, he kissed her forcefully. The slow, hard kiss was arousing him even more. He picked Kairi up, and pushed her against the wall again. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he pinned her wrist to the walls. He ran his tongue along her lower lips, begging for an opening. Kairi pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put her down on the ground. But she shook her head.

"I just had to breathe," she said playfully. She then threw her arms around him, and he pulled her into a hug. Kairi was the most beautiful being that Sora has ever seen.

_Take it easy, Sora, _he told himself, _don't go too far…._

But he craved for her. He wanted to press his lips along her smooth stomach, and breathe along her neck, just to play around with her. He wanted his tongue to dance with hers.

"Kairi," he whispered in her ear. At this point, he was practically kissing her ear, and she giggled softly.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Will you be my Queen?"

Kairi pulled back for a moment. She seemed quite shocked of what he had just asked her, and thought that it was a joke. They both knew that they had loved each other for a long time, but this caught her off guard.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I kid around with that?" he asked seriously. "Kairi, please, will you be my Queen?" He cupped her face gently in his warm hands. The coldness from her cheeks sent a tingly feeling through his fingers. He searched her eyes for an answer, but it was impossible to find.

She suddenly smiled softly. She took one of his warm hands, and her cool lips kissed it. Sora was relieved.

"Yes," she whispered against his hand. "I will be your Queen." She stared into his eyes, and there was the innocence that gave him a guilt trip. He couldn't ruin her. "I love you so much. I always have. I always will—"

Sora then forcefully kissed her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip once again. He could feel her lips part, and his tongue slipped in. It was an amazing feeling as he explored her mouth. He pulled her along with him. He couldn't see where he was going, nor did he care. The feeling of her tongue in his mouth thrilled him. He loved her. He really did.

"Kairi," he whispered. "You're mine."

Before she could say anything, he kissed her again, but this time it was rough. He felt her smooth fingers in his hair. All of the sudden, he tripped over something. They parted for air, and saw that they were lying on the staircase. He stood up, and picked up Kairi. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they smiled as they stared into each others eyes. But then her smile faded as the reached the top of the stairs.

Sora thrust her against the wall, and began to kiss her. Her arms were locked tightly around his neck. He left her lips, and began to kiss her neck. His tongue ran along her skin, and he heard her gasp. He felt her head tilt back, and he started to give her butterfly kisses on her throat. He could feel her kick off her shoes, and she managed to get her socks off. Sora followed her example while still kissing her skin.

"Sora," she said slowly. He didn't want to stop, but he looked into her eyes, and he saw a devious look in them. She then whispered, "Keep going."

"Oh, I will," he panted. Kairi pushed him off of her, and then pushed him against the wall opposite of them. She managed to strip him of his shirt. Her fingers ran smoothly along his chest, and his heart started racing. Her lips then reached his chest, and Sora's face turned red. He smiled as her lips touched his abs. "Kairi, this isn't fair." She then looked up at him seriously. He grabbed her by her shoulders and then pushed her down on the floor.

She gasped as he laid over her. He began to unzip the zipper that was in front of her shirt slowly, savoring every moment. As he finished, he could see her black lacy bra, and was craving to see more of it. He picked her off the ground, but pushed her against the wall so that she couldn't escape. He took her shirt off; his hands ran down her smooth, slender shoulders, and down her soft arms. He placed his lips upon her collarbone and he heard her gasp again.

He trailed slow kisses along it, and sometimes his tongue would run along it. He could hear her panting, and the fun part hasn't even started yet. While he was kissing her collarbone, she was getting busy by undoing his belt. When his lips landed right in between her breasts, he heard Kairi moan. She had stopped undoing his pants. Sora got on his knees and started to kiss her stomach. He made his hands useful, but getting her pants off. To tease her, he began to strip her of her belt first.

"Sora," she groaned. He was very amused. He then unbuttoned her pants very slowly. He hands found the zipper, and they slowly unzipped it. He could see a pair of black panties with red stripes. As he took her pants off, he trailed kisses along her thighs. He let her pants drop down to her feet. He then kissed both of her V-lines, and she gasped aloud as if she was about to scream.

Sora started to work his way up, by kissing her stomach. He was about to laugh when she moaned as his lips kissed between her breasts again. He even let his tongue trace along there, just to see what she would do. She squirmed a little and a moan escaped through her lips.

He stared at her body for a moment, and it was gorgeous. She had beautiful curves, with a slender waist. Her thighs looked milky and they were toned. He stared at her V-lines, her stomach, and her breasts. But he loved kissing her collarbone; he loved listening to her rapid heart beat.

"My God," he panted. Kairi was panting as well. "You're so beautiful." Her pale face turned a little red. But then, she began to strip him of his pants. It was pure torture to him. As she was undoing his pants, her lips grazed his chest and his stomach. As she pulled them down, her hands playfully tugged on his boxers, but she didn't dare go there. She was just being a little deviant. His heart started to race as she her cool lips touched his neck. Sora pulled her into him.

He picked her up; again, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't want to move at the moment, so it was against the wall again. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, and the other was on the waistband of her panties. His lips reached her breasts, and she moaned.

"Sora," she moaned. "Please—" But she stopped as his tongue ran across her breasts. Kairi was absolutely speechless; in place of her voice was her panting and gasping as he continued to do his lustful act. He then breathed softly on her breasts just to tease her and to torture her. He placed her softly on the ground, and he started to trail kisses along her stomach. His teeth got a hold of her panties, and she cried out. But he let go. "This is torture!" she cried. Sora chuckled softly, and picked her off the floor.

His lips found hers again, and he made her walk backwards. A few moans escaped from the back of his throat as Kairi's tongue slipped into his mouth. But she was caught off guard when Sora's hands traced down her hips and landed on her backside.

They finally made it to the room. Sora picked up Kairi, and laid her down gently on the bed. He leaned over her for a moment, the both of them were panting heavily. He stared into his lover's eyes and she seemed a little scared. He then caressed her cheeks with his thumbs to assure her not to be scared. His heart was beating rapidly. He got off of her for a moment, to let her sit up and catch her breath.

He then crawled behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She started to moan in whispers. His hands were rubbing her back gently and she started to relax. She tilted back her head; her back arched just a bit as his hands traced up her spine. His fingers started to unlatch her bra, and Kairi's breathing started to quicken. Sora's lips went down to her shoulders as he began to unlatch the second clasp. He pushed down the bra strap, and Kairi's arms slipped out of it. Now all he had to do was unlatch the last clasp. Sora was torturing her by not taking it off. His teeth sank down into her neck, and she cried out his name. But he kissed the spot where he just bit.

His mouth went up to her ear, and he whispered her name. He seemed to make her aroused even more; it got him aroused as he saw her almost bare chest heave as she breathed in and out.

His hands moved down to her bra again, and he unlatched the last clasp. He then took it off of her slowly, and threw it on the floor. For a moment, Kairi covered her chest with her arms; she seemed embarrassed. But Sora crawled around her, and looked deep into her eyes. He ran his hands down her arms, eventually making her comfortable enough. She was shaking lightly. Kairi pressed her body into his. He could feel his lower part of his body take a turn, and Kairi just smirked. She began to kiss his neck; her tongue ran across his chest smoothly and his face turned red. The feeling of her bare chest against his body made his hormones go crazy. Sora pushed Kairi down onto the bed, so that he was on top of her.

"You may just be the death of me, Kairi, if you try that again," Sora breathed jokingly. He then stared at her breasts. They were so beautiful to him. They were perfect. He couldn't get over how beautiful her whole body was. Sora kissed her on the lips softly; he couldn't get over how her mouth moved against his. He felt passion and love through it. Kairi started to kiss his neck, and a small moan escaped his lips. She would let her tongue slide over it. She licked his ear and his breath quickened. Her lips pressed under his jaw, and then she slowly made her way down to his stomach. She would take over him if she continued.

He started to kiss her mouth again, but the moved away slowly afterwards. Her wrists were pinned together above her head again by one of his hands. The other hand was under her back. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone, and his hand that was on her arms, traveled down her arms softly as he began to move done. He kissed just over her heart and the rest of her chest. His lips grazed over the top of her breasts, and he began to taste her sweet skin. He kissed between her breasts just to make her aroused again. Her breath picked up again as he kept kissing their. She cried out his name when he surprised her by kissing the tenderest part of her breast. She was too sweet, and he was enjoying the taste. He moved to the other one, and did the same thing; his tongue ran across it, and Kairi moaned. He was going to give her a heart attack if he continued. He was just taking the breath right out of her. He let go of Kairi, and watched her chest heave as she caught her breath.

"No, Sora, you'll be the death of me if you keep _that _up," she panted heavily. Sora laughed softly, and then leaned down.

"The fun hasn't even started, my love," he panted. Kairi gasped as his finger were on her band again. "These need to go…soon, though." His lips began to explore her skin again. He could hear Kairi taking in slow breaths as his lips tickled some spots of her skin, especially her breasts; he was getting another taste of them. He pulled her up, and kissed her gently. But he knew it was her turn now. He wasn't going to like this; it was going to be pure torture for him.

Her lips explored his anatomy. Her lips were at his hips and Sora's breath began to quicken. He then started to moan for he couldn't take it. This was new to him, but it felt oddly amazing. He yelled her name; he was embarrassed that he did that…_very _embarrassed. His hand gripped the sheet, and the other was on her back. He tilted his head back as her lips found his chest, and he fell back onto the bed.

"I think I'm dead," Sora panted. "You win." Kairi giggled. She crawled up on him; she was leaning over him, and he stared at her lovely body. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he began to catch his breath. Oh, how he loved her so much. He took a dive at her body again, getting another taste. He couldn't get over how she would moan and say his name. He then cupped her face in his hands again, and he could feel the sweat drip down his temples. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kairi whispered back.

"This is my toughest battle yet."

"And what's the battle?"

"The battle of lust versus love."

"Mmmm," Kairi said, "we can assume it's only out of love, because that spark of lust is getting to me, too. I don't want to think that we're just doing this for…other reason. But on part of me is thinking it…which, there is nothing wrong with that." Sora spotted the innocent look in her eyes. He could stop right now, but his heart was screaming for him to take her.

Sora pulled her into him, and kissed her. He knew that he was acting so much out of lust at the moment. But the devious look returned to her eyes again. His fingers reached down for her panties, and he began to slip them off. He threw them onto the floor with her bra. He leaned down and kissed her while taking off his boxers. He threw them next to her underwear.

There was nothing but skin between them. Sora started to kiss her face softly, and a few slow breaths passed through Kairi's lips. She kept her eyes closed as Sora stopped kissing her. She began to catch her breath. But then a moan escaped her lips as he slipped in. She then yelled his name when he felt the entrance. He then leaned over her. Her eyes were open and she was shaking underneath him.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked gently. Kairi couldn't stop shaking. But then, she shook her head. With relief, he pushed in. She felt pain as he moved in and out of her slowly. Sora felt bad as she cried out in pain. He tried to cover her screams with kisses. Her head leaned back into the pillow as he gave a hard thrust; her hands gripping the sheets tightly. He saw her chest heaving heavily as he thrust in and out. He loved it when she would scream his name. She would moan louder and louder. He felt her fingers dig into his back as the movement continued. He could feel her body shake as he pushed in hard. She whispered something, but he couldn't quite understand what it was. She whispered it again, and she was asking him to go harder. More blood rushed down to his lower half as he felt her walls tighten around him. She arched her back. They become sync. He could feel the friction as she squeezed her thighs tighter, making him work as twice as hard. He heard her moan very loud as she reached her climax, and he followed. She let out one last cry of his name as he released what was inside of him. He pulled out of her.

Sora rolled onto his side, and lay next to her. They both were panting heavily. He pulled the covers over them, and continued to regain oxygen. That experience just moments ago was out of lust. But as he lay next to his beautiful Queen, he saw love in her eyes. Sora cradled her in his arms.

"Sora?"

He didn't answer. He quietly hushed her, feeling the sweat beat down his face. He held her sweaty body tightly, their legs tangled. He felt tired, like he was ready to pass out. His heart seemed to simmer down as well as his groin. They laid facing each other. Sora brought his hand upon her flushed cheeks. He stroked it gently with his thumb. Kairi smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Sora," she whispered. She nestled her face in his sweaty neck. He felt her lips upon his throat. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kai," he whispered. He brought her face up to hers, and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back; eventually they ended up having a make out session. But Sora felt safe. He felt no blood rush down, or any desire for it to at the moment. His body couldn't do it again right now if he tried. He let her snuggle back into his arms. She closed her eyes; she looked like she was about to pass out herself. Her hands moved down to his chest, her fingers drawing small circles on it. A smile grew across her lips as she looked up into his eyes. But then she frown.

"Sora?"  
"Hmm?"

"Isn't Riku coming over in the morning?" Kairi asked. Sora just kissed her forehead and didn't answer. "Isn't he?"

"Yes," Sora muttered against her skin. How could she think of that now? But lucky for her that she remembered or they would've been caught. His adrenaline seemed to finally calm down. He was glad but sad that it was over. "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"You don't hate me for doing this, do you?" Sora asked sadly.

"For tonight?" She paused and then kissed him. "No." Her eyes still had the innocence in it. Sora figured that it always will. Kairi will always be his Light, his angel, his love. She will always maintain the innocent look and state, despite their lustful actions. Sora could think of the people that would say it was a conspiracy. But he would view it as love. Maybe naughty love at this moment, but it was love. "Sora?"

"Yes?" he said.

"We need to clean up…because you know how Riku is. He doesn't knock. And if he finds this mess…."

"That's a good point…but I don't think I can move another inch. Can't we stay like this?" He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish," she giggled. "How about we clean up as quick as we can, and then we can go back to this...fully clothed though."

"How about slowly so I don't pass out in the hall?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Sora smiled and kissed her.

The two of them got up. Kairi wrapped the sheets around her, while Sora slipped his boxers back on. They gathered up their clothes. Kairi stretched and the sheets dropped a little, exposing her upper half.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said as she bundled up her clothes and the sheet to cover herself. "Would you like to join?"

Sora raised his eyebrows and stared at his lovely Queen. Technically, he was married to her, even though they were still at a young age. The weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. He tossed his clothes aside and walked up to her. She kissed her, and lifted her off her feet, giving her a quick spin. Kairi giggled against his lips. He at least had enough energy to shower.

"Of course," Sora said, kissing her hands.

* * *

Um...yeah...so this was my first lemon...; I hope everyone liked it. I've been listening to a lot of sexual songs, and if you read "Listen to the Rain", I'm going to say again, that the idea came when my friend and I were talking about the sex column in Cosmo magazine. Please, no flames, this was stressful and hard to write. Again, if you're only going to critize, then just don't review.

I've been in a very naughty mood...O.o Oh noes.

Don't worry, for those who read my other series, this kind of material won't show up...as much XD

Also, the thought came to me when I was watching Vh1's Sex Revolution documentary.

And I was listening to Breaking Benjamin throughout most of this story...WTF?! And some was P!ATD...Hence the title of the story, lmao. Go listen to "Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades" by Brand New. Now that is a good song to listen to while reading this XD

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! I WILL SCORCH YOU BACK!**

**DivineRose2392**

Why do they call sex stories Lemons? Shouldn't it be Chocolate covered Strawberries with whip cream and (as a friend of mine said) Pound cake? That's dirtier than LEMONS!


End file.
